


Sifted Memories

by AbeTheDadtm, CodeSculptor, UzbekistanRules



Series: Meandering Destinies [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Improvised Alarm System, Minor Campaign 1 spoilers, Rabbit Snares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeTheDadtm/pseuds/AbeTheDadtm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeSculptor/pseuds/CodeSculptor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: Tibs remembers some things, including one he shouldn't know.





	Sifted Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of previous chapter:  
> Molly and Cali visited the woods briefly for sex.

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly and Cali waded back out of the forest, carrying the blankets.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs- completely unaware of anything happening- had unsaddled the horse in their absence, had a bite to eat, and sat down on yet another blanket as he stared off into nowhere.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
They found Tibs and the camp. Cali waved at him. "You make us food?" she asked.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Nothing. He had blanked out again, but there was no food and no fire.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Huh. He keeps on doing that. We should talk to him about it when he gets over this." She set the blanket down in the tent.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly strode over to the dragonborn and crouched down in front of him. “You alright there, Tibs?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
It had taken longer to jolt himself out of the fugue that he had put himself in, but he did, looking around and blinking rapidly. His chest hurt, and he didn't know why. "Oh, hello," he said pleasantly to the purple man in front of him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly frowned, “I’m really starting to worry about you, mate. Were you _remembering_ something?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Remembering?" Was he supposed to remember something? He was... he was... ah yes! This was his traveling companion. "Nothing at all, Mollymauk Tealeaf. Now- where are we heading again?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly stared solidly at Tibs, completely still except for the waving end of his tail. Then he gave a casual smile, “We’re headed to Zadash. Have you been there?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Absolutely not!" He said with all of his usual chipperness. "I hear it's quite lovely though, and a good bit warmer. I could use some warmth- the hole is starting to ache."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded sagely, “Right, right. Which hole was that, again?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"The one on my chest. And the one on my back. Really, that entire area is aching. There'll be rain soon, I can feel it. Never understood Grandmother Stormwind when she said that, and now I do, and it is _awful."_

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I bet it is! Does your grandmother live nearby? I’d _love_ to meet her!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Nearby... she's dead, I think. Passed away while I was still doing my trials... ah well. She was proud of me regardless."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Well that’s a damned shame. Anyone else from the Stormwind family we could go see?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Stormwind..." he blanked out for a second or two, coming back to himself in perfect clarity. "Well, what are we waiting for? We need to get to Zadash and quickly! I feel like I'm going to freeze." He stood up and rolled the blanket up, already ready to go.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sighed and straightened up as well. “We need to pack up that tent, then. It looks like we have about three or four hours of sunlight left.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh... well, if we only have that much light left, why not make camp here? There's plenty of wood for it."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“It _might_ still be best to get away from the road. And if we’re packing up anyway, we can use that opportunity to travel along farther.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Well. I suppose you're right, Margaret. Thaddeus and I are rested up! Ask Kiki is you don’t believe me."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Alright, let's pack up," said Cali, beginning to put away the tent.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly went to help her. Tying the tent bundle put them side by side, and he whispered, “I don’t think we should leave Tibs alone anymore. Something could _happen_ to him while his mind’s away. We also can’t rely on him to take watch anymore.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"So it's just the two of us?" Cali sighed. Longer watches meant more time to herself. More time thinking about the bad things.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Looks that way, love.” He rested a hand over hers and gave it a comforting squeeze. “But we’re _gonna_ be alright! Even _if_ something goes wrong, I’ll do _everything_ I can to keep you safe.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It's not _that_ I'm worried about," she said. "More worried about being alone with my own head."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly leaned in to rest their foreheads together. “I am _here_ for you. Even when I’m asleep! I’ll nap in your _lap_ if need be!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled. It was a comfort at least. "Thank you, love," she said.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smiled softly back, reaching up to tuck her hair away from the dragon side of her face, “I’m also here to listen to _whatever’s_ bothering you. And don’t you hesitate to wake me!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Okay," she said. Cali kissed him on the cheek and snuggled up against him for a moment before going back to packing up the camp.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Once everything was back in Tibs’s bag, they set off again. The clouds grew dark overhead, promising snow.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali walked with Molly, hand in hand with him, occasionally giving him kisses.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled, enjoying the company, his tail looped gently around hers.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She hummed a little tune, an old lullaby they used to sing in the orphanage.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
The sun dipped lower, and forest alongside the road grew sparse. “Let’s see if we can find some cover in there,” Molly said, “Out of sight from the road.”

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
They traipsed off through the woods, looking for a good spot. After several minutes, they came across a thicker line of trees and leafless bushes. Investigating, they discovered a ravine, about ten feet deep and across, lined on the bottom with snow. “This looks good!” said Molly, “But we might have to leave Thaddeus up top.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali followed Molly down and helped set up the camp, clearing the snow and setting up the tents.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly tried his hand at setting up some snares nearby, focusing on places with rabbit tracks in the snow.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
While he did that, Cali helped Tibs set up the fire and make dinner.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly rejoined them and settled down to eat. He took a bite, and his tail waved with delight, “Dis tastes weally good, you two!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Thank you," said Cali. She had learned how to cook from Rosalia in Zadash, and she was glad her solid three weeks of cooking lessons had paid off.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs frowned at the two of them as they set up camp. "I'm sorry; my mind tends to wander. I can't help it. I will not let it wander while I'm on watch." It was only when he was completely alone that he was in trouble.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali looked at Molly. Who was going to tell him they wanted him off watch?

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly swallowed, “How about you focus on reading tonight, Tibs? Cali and I can handle the watch this time, and perhaps you’ll uncover something important!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Its not fair to either of you." Though most of the time Tibs had a vapid look in his eyes, now it was bright and clear and staring right at Molly. "Two shifts is rough. You never get enough sleep. And I will be fine. I just... can't be left completely alone. That's when the blanks happen." It hurt his pride as a member of the Stormwind family to even say that. But there they were.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Maybe we can take turns sleeping outside?" Cali suggested, "I know I have difficulty during watch, too."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly matched Tibs’s gaze a moment longer before breaking away with a sigh, scratching his head. “If you’re _that_ sure, Tibs, you can have a turn at watch. Is us being here in the tent enough to keep you grounded?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes." That much he was sure. If he got away from them too much, then he had the Blanks. He rubbed his chest and thought. "Maybe we can set up ropes around the camp as well. Ones with bells on them."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly considered that, “Do you _have_ any bells?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I didn't see any while I was looking through my bag the other day. Rope in plenty. We would also need pitons to tie them too as well. Hmmmm... if only there was a spell for it... then I could just learn the spell and be done with it."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“If there is a spell for that, perhaps you can learn it in Zadash.” Molly suggested. “But for now, we _do_ have quite a few extra tent stakes.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"We can at least trip up ambushers!" Tibs smiled. "Hard to be stealthy when you crash on your ass."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali laughed. "Yes, that's true."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly grinned, “I bet so. Same goes for any larger predators that might be out here. We could also string up whatever small, metal bits we have, like cutlery or Thaddeus’s bridle.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I have a lot of metal bits here somewhere that will surely jingle. Grog unfortunately has all of the silverware." He reached into his bag, thinking of metal and pulling out various things, along with the rope.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly started to string up the ropes, hammering the stakes between roots in the ravine wall. “Hey, Tibs? While you’re so with us right now, could you tell me where you heard my full name? I’m certain neither Cali or I mentioned it.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Your full name...?" Hmmmm... "what is your name again?" He had forgotten. Again.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sighed, smiling comfortingly, “Never mind. How about Grog, then? Is that someone you know?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes! I know Grog. It's a type of ale, after all. Champion of the Crucible!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“A champion, you say?” Molly pressed. “Can you describe them?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Grog was..." Tibs paused from pulling the mirrors out, frowning softly. He could see the goliath, but distantly. As if he were underwater and far away. "Grog was an idiot. But a lovable one. He loved his women and his booze and his gold. But he was also a kind man, who defended the defenseless. And he could swing an axe like no one's business."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Sounds nice." Cali picked at her food. She recognized the name, not as an ale, but from a book. "Wasn't he in that one book by...oh, what's his name. The guy who went on all the adventures. I read it in Zadash."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"The guy who went on all the adventures?" That had Tibs perking up, curiosity alight in his eyes.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Darion Tarrington? That's not right."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Did _you_ go on adventures with Grog, Tibs?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Yes. Yes I did." But the answer was distant, because he was trying to focus on the new name. He frowned. "I have never heard of a Darion in my life."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"That's not his name. What's his name?" she groaned. After a few moments, Cali sighed. "I'll ask Rosalia. She's the woman I stayed with in Zadash. She had the books. She might still have it."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh well." Now that the topic had changed, Tibs’s earlier jealousy and anger was forgotten.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“I hope so.” Molly speculated. “Tibs, did you also travel with someone named ‘Vax?’”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Vax... Vax... The name didn't ring any bells. "I don’t think so."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hmm...” Molly paused from tying bric a brac to the rope, looking thoughtful.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I am sorry I am not more of a help." This was his own life he was talking about. To not remember was... distressing to say the least.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“No, it’s okay! We’re just trying to help _you_! How about ‘Trinket’? Or ‘Keykey’?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Trinket, no. "Kiki! Keylith of the Air Ashari. She can turn into a tiger, you know. She is a druid. Where is she...?" It was hard to see at night, but Tibs looked about nevertheless, as if she were going to come out from just beyond the fire's light.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I don't think she's here," said Cali. Then it sunk in again. "Keyleth! She's in that book! Gods, oh gods, why can't I remember it?"

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Its alright, Carmen. We can find the book later. Or ask a librarian."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Rosalia should still have it. I'll ask her once we're in Zadash."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“This is _great_!” Molly beamed, “We’re making some real progress, now!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"We are!" Cali patted Tibs on the back.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"It doesn't feel like enough." Like he should have remembered this stuff from the beginning. Quickly, he wiped the tears away. "I hate rain."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali snuggled up to Tibs. "It's okay. We'll help you with it, I promise."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Don’t worry about the parts that are still jumbled up! We have a solid lead on your past, now. And if we find somebody who knows you, they can help set everything straight!”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"We would have to go to Emon for that." But he could. He thought he almost remembered the sigils for Grayskull...

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Where's Emon?" Cali asked.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Emon... Emon... where was Emon again? He snarled at himself, frustrated. "I don't know."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh! Isn't it in Tal'Dorei?" Cali piped up.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh! Yes!" Tibs cried. "The Capitol, if I remember correctly. Uriel is a nice fellow."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s tail swished. “That’s quite a ways, Tibs. Anyone _closer_ we can try first?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh no, it's not that far away for me at all. If I can just remember the glyph under Grayskull, we can be there in less than five minutes!"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Grayskull?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Grayskull. Where I live. Bequeathed to us by Uriel."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“And remembering a glyph could get us there? With a spell, I assume?”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs nodded. He knew many sigils of course. But they were like Grog- underwater and far away.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Well! Let’s see about getting to Zadash, then. Do either of you have a preference about taking watch? I’d like mine to follow Cali’s.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"I will take first, then." Tibs offered. "And if neither of you mind, I will sleep with the one who is off of watch."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I can be first," Cali said.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs shrugged. First, third-it didn't matter to him. "Too bloody cold to be sleeping alone."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded, “I can see that. Personally, _I’m_ fine sleeping with anyone! As long as my lady doesn’t mind, that is.” He winked at Cali. “I wouldn’t want to do _anything_ that makes her uncomfortable.”

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"Oh no, of course not."

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali was torn. On the one hand, she _was_ uncomfortable with it. On the other hand, the part of her that hated it was the draconic side, the side she had to learn how to control. "I'm fine, as long as you're with me during my watch."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly moved in front of Cali and knelt down, taking her hand and claw in his, “I _am_ here for you, Cali. Even when I’m asleep.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
With a smile, Cali said, "I know, love. I know." She leaned up and kissed him.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
"And I don't mind you at all." Tibs added. "I've seen and done more things than you, trust me."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled over at Tibs, “You’ll have to tell us about them some time!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali nodded. "It's getting late. We should set up the noise makers. And you should get to bed."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded, “But before that, here...” He let go of her hands to open his coin purse, taking out one of the bangles and fine chains from his horns. He threaded them together and looped the chain around Cali’s dragon wrist, connecting it like a bracelet. “For when the dark thoughts come.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
She was so filled with emotion, she thought she could cry. Before she did, Cali buried her head against Molly's chest and held him close.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He cradled her head and kissed it, right by her horn.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Thank you," she said. She kissed him and helped set up the noisemakers.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly finished the task with her, sneaking in small caresses whenever they were close enough. When they were done, he held her close and kissed her softly again. “Remember,” he said, “as soon as you need, come wake me.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Of course," she said. Cali plopped down by the fire, jingling her bracelet slightly. "Get some rest." She pressed a kiss into his forehead.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled and stroked her elven cheek before going to join Tibs in the tent.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
During the night, Cali didn't see or hear much. She went about writing a letter to Jester. She was about a paragraph in when she heard the noisemakers jingle. Cali got up, grabbed a dagger, and woke up Molly and Tibs. "The noisemakers went off."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Tibs just grumbled, but Molly startled awake and extracted himself from the cuddly dragonborn’s embrace. “Did you see what it was?” he asked, grabbing his sword belt.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"No. It scurried away." The noisemakers sounded again, and someone cursed in Goblin.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly’s eyes widened at the sound, and he quickly donned his coat, drawing his scimitar and just tossing the belt aside. “Wake Tibs!” he urged quietly and snuck out of the tent to investigate.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali woke Tibs, and they quickly followed Molly out. In the darkness, Cali saw motion. She directed Molly towards the movement.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He looked out where she pointed and spotted the goblin immediately.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
The goblin shrieked and ran off, but tumbled down a hill and landed in a bush.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly dashed quietly after them, slowing down at the hill and making his way carefully. As he got closer, he saw the goblin was wearing a dress, a bag with a book sticking out, and a scarf that was getting tangled in the bush.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali barely managed not to skid down the hill. The group crowded around the girl, who raised her arms over her head and said in a quiet, raspy voice, "Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just looking for someplace to sleep."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“And what brings you out here, friend?” Molly asked cautiously.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"I'm going to Zadash to find my master," said the girl. She had a soft accent, similar to Cali's but more of a whisper. "He went there, and he hasn't come back, and he hasn't answered my letters, and I don't know where he's gone."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Are you his apprentice?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yeah. Well, student is more right. He's teaching me how to use my magic. He's raised me since I was a baby. Found me when my tribe had abandoned me. He said I was probably the runt of the litter."

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs was ready to fight. He was groggy and cranky and frankly distrustful of a goblin, no matter how nice she seemed. He squinted at her as she told her tale and pondered her very carefully.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly scowled. “And why did your ‘master’ leave you behind?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"He had to go meet with someone in Zadash. A man named Trent Ikithon. He discovered something, and he's gone to Zadash to talk to him about it. Don't know what. He never said."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly nodded slowly, “And it’s just you, traveling on your own?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yes, it is. I've snuck out. No one would take me. Technically, I'm not supposed to be outside of the school where my master works, but I sneak out all the time. This time I've just left."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Well! As long as you do no harm by us, we’ll do none to you. Would you like some help up?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Yes please. I've got the scarf caught. Please be careful with it. I've made it myself."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“Hold this, please?” Molly said to Cali and handed her his sword.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali held it a bit awkwardly. The goblin stepped aside and showed Molly where the scarf had been caught.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He stepped in and deftly started to free the scarf.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Thank you very much." She took the scarf and head it close, fiddling with it. "My name's Ola, by the way. What's yours?"

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“The name’s Molly!” he put out his hand to shake hers.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali extended her human hand. "I'm Cali. It's nice to meet you." Ola nodded. "It's very nice to meet you. I haven't seen a friendly face for a long time."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Tibs just let out an annoyed huff and started climbing back up the hill, muttering about being woken up.  
   
“Don’t worry about Tibs,” Molly said with a smile. “He acts tough, but he’s an _excellent_ cuddler.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh. Okay." Ola nodded. She followed the group up to the camp. "Where shall I sleep?" she asked. "I'm content to sleep on the ground. I've been doing that for a long while."  
   
Cali shook her head. "No! You can sleep in the tent with the rest of us. You're a friend, and friends don't let friends sleep on the floor."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“We also _do_ have a second tent,” Molly managed to get out before a huge yawn. “Do you want me to help set it up?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"It's fine. I can sleep in the corner. I'm very small." She was particularly tiny for a goblin her age.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He hummed, considering it. “That _might_ be alright, as long as Tibs has no objections. We can ask when he’s awake again.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Okay. I'll stay outside 'til then."  
   
"You can stay with me, Ola!" said Cali.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled warmly, “I’m glad you’ll have company, love!” he held Cali’s hand, leaned in, and gave her a tender kiss.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Oh!" said Ola. "Are you married?"  
   
Cali snorted. "No, just together."  
   
"Ah. Okay." Ola didn't understand, but didn't question it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled, his tail waving, and gave Cali another quick kiss. “Call me when you’re ready.” He then squeezed her hand and let go, climbing in the tent.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Will do." Cali kissed him good night and spent most of the night talking with Ola, getting to know her. When she got too sleepy, she woke up Molly with kisses, and dragged Ola into the tent despite Tibs's grumbles. Ola slept in the corner, wrapped around her book.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs- for all his grumbling and suspicion- was surprisingly fine with a goblin mage in their camp. Clarota hadn't been much different... except of course the betrayal. At least the dragonborn radiated heat to warm the cold Cali up and perhaps the goblin girl if she came in closer to him.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly sat by the fire, listening to it pop and crackle as he gazed out into the dark. Snow fell silently in large, soft flakes that melted when they touched his skin. He sighed wistfully and ran a hand over the fine scars on his forearm, not going near his werewolf bite. Time drifted away from him in the still and quiet of the night. And at one point, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the snow drift down on his face like the softest of tears.  
   
The hours slid by peacefully, leaving Molly with his thoughts. Then, when it was time, he stood, shaking the snow from his coat and ruffling whatever _hadn’t_ melted out of his hair. He walked to the tent, boots crunching in the new snowfall, and stepped inside. He paused for a moment, gazing fondly down at Cali, and then stepped around the blankets to gently wake Tibs.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs was always quick to wake, years of reflex making his danger sense razor keen. Check- one, two, three? Three was new. Not moving, but breathing. Three was smaller, further away. He relaxed as his senses told him everything was okay. "Tell Pike to move closer so she doesn't freeze to death," he told Vax as he slid out from beside Vex. "Good night, and good morning.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly chuckled, “Alright, Tibs. Enjoy your watch!” He put away his sword belt and considered moving Ola, but she looked so peaceful. Instead, he shrugged off his coat and laid the warmed garment over her blanket. Then he slipped into the bedroll beside Cali, wrapped her up in an embrace, kissed her forehead softly, and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali snuggled up next to him, falling back asleep.

* * *

**UzbekistanRules**  
Tibs enjoyed the sunrise, starting breakfast with nothing more interesting happening in his way than a squirrel. And once, in the distance, a deer. At least, he thought it was a deer. It could have been Scalan or Pike or Keylith. He couldn't keep anything straight in his head anymore.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly was lying on his back, with Cali snuggled up over his right side. Her head was on his chest, her dragon arm wrapped around his waist, and her knee drawn up over his legs.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali woke up snuggled next to Molly, perfectly happy. She kissed Molly gently, brushing her nose and forehead against his face.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly smiled and blindly kissed in her direction as well. Then he stretched beneath her, his tail flicking, and sighed, cracking one ruby eye open. “Good morning, love,” he said softly, voice thick with sleep.

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Good morning," said Cali. She turned to Ola, who was rubbing her eyes and stretching. "Good morning, Ola."  
   
Ola muttered a "good morning" before getting up and handing Molly back his coat. "Thank you," she said.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
“You’re _quite_ welcome,” he said, reaching over Cali and accepting it. “One should _always_ make sure their guests are comfortable! That’s just common decency!”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Ola nodded. "Of course. It's just been a while since I've been treated with common decency." She went outside and sat down with Tibs, taking out her book and reading it.

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
Molly looked to Cali with a smile, “Should we get up, my dear? Or would you like to stay in bed a moment longer?”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
"Stay," said Cali, kissing Molly softly. "Let us have a moment to ourselves."

* * *

**CodeSculptor**  
He smiled, eyes twinkling, and reached up to tuck some of her hair behind her horn, “As you wish, my lady.”

* * *

**AbeTheDadtm**  
Cali smiled and tried to quietly but passionately kiss Molly, holding him close and grumbling contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet _another_ (short) NSFW chapter next time! ;)


End file.
